Heat
by Nightress5
Summary: Naruto's going through a little...problem thanks to the Nine tailed fox.But what will Sasuke do when he finds out the source of the problem that's affecting Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's stomach grumbles.

"Kakashi-Sensei's the next one who buys all of us ramen"

Kakashi looks at Naruto.

"Fine because I'm feeling so lenient today I'll buy you all ramen"

"Yay," Naruto and Sakura shout

Naruto, Saskue, Sakura, and Kakashi sit on the stools at Ichiraku Noodle Bar. Naruto fidgets in his seat and grabs his looks at him

"Naruto is something wrong?" she asks with a worried tone

"No there's nothing wrong."

Their bowls of ramen finally arrive, Naruto digs into his bowl with gusto, and Naruto suddenly places his chopsticks down, and vigorously rubs his stomach.

"I don't feel so-"Naruto falls backward from his seat hitting the ground below him.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouts

Kakashi pays the tab, while Saskue lifts Naruto onto his back; Naruto was surprisingly light considering all of the ramen he eats. Sasuke carries Naruto all the way back to his apartment he walks into Naruto's bedroom and tucks Naruto into bed.

Sasuke finally catches up to Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi do you know what's wrong with Naruto?"

"Well Sasuke I believe Naruto's going through Heat."

"Heat!" Sasuke shouts

Author: I'm so sorry this chapter was so short it's just that this story came into my head on a moment's notice, but I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke stares at Kakashi-sensei.

"What do you mean Naruto's In Heat?"

"It's exactly as I said Naruto's experiencing Heat."

"I know what you just said, but I want to know what Heat is."

Kakashi blushes, "Um… Sasuke I may not be the person that should tell about that"

Sasuke turns, "Fine I'll just go ask that guy that Naruto's always talking to what's his name Jiraya or something"

"Wait Sasuke I'll tell you what Heat is. There's a time in every animal's life that they experience a small period of time when all they want to do is mate with another animal"

"So what you're saying is that Naruto's extremely horny"

"Yes you could say that"

Kakashi stares at Sasuke

"O.K. I'm going to leave then," Sasuke says

Kakashi looks at the night sky and scratches his head.

'_Why do I feel like I created more of a problem than a solution?'_

Kakashi heads in the direction of his pretty little Iruka's apartment.

Sasuke knocks on Naruto's door.

"Hey dobe open the door already!" Sasuke shouts

"Shut up teme I'm getting there "

Naruto opens the front door to his apartment, and let's Sasuke in. Sasuke takes a look at the apartment.

"This place is a mess dobe"

"Well I don't have enough time to clean it"

Sasuke enters the apartment and starts picking up the empty cartons of ramen throwing them in the trash, Sasuke picks up bowls, spoons and glasses and dumps them in the kitchen sink, he starts the water and washes the dishes. 20 minutes later with all the dishes washed Sasuke peeks his head into the hallway.

'_Why haven't I heard anything from that stupid dobe?'_

Sasuke walks to Naruto's bedroom door; he lifts a hand to knock, but stops when he hears a noise. Sasuke presses his ear to the door.

"Mmmm…Sasu…..Sasuke."

Sasuke reaches for the doorknob, he slowly turns and opens Naruto's bedroom door until it was wide enough that he could fit his head through, Sasuke sticks his head between the space in the door, his eyes widen in shock at the sight before him. Naruto lying on his bed with his erect dick in his hand.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispers

Sasuke blushes and pulls his head out from between the door; he slowly pulls it close, _creeeeakkk_. Sasuke stares at the door

'_Damn, squeaky door!_' Sasuke mentally shouts

Naruto quickly sits up in the bed and stares at the slightly open door.

"Sasuke…" He calls out

Sasuke opens the door.

"What, dobe"

"What were you doing at the door?"

"I was staring at you through the door secretly planning to rape you"

Naruto jumps up is eyes widening, he shakes a finger at sasuke.

"How can you say that with a calm face you baka!"

"How am I supposed to take you seriously if your dick is hanging out of your pants," Sasuke snickers

Naruto pulls up his boxers; covering his walks over to Naruto an awkward silence fills the room.

"Sasuke-," Naruto begins

Sasuke silences Naruto with a kiss. A loud voice penetrates the silence.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei told me that I would find you here," Naruto's bedroom door opens, "Sasuke-kun where are-"

Sakura's eyes widen in shock.

"*Chotto matte! Sasuke… Sasuke-kun what are you doing to Naruto!"

Chotto matte- Whoa

Author- "Sakura-chan why I are you so surprised about Sasuke-kun and Naruto-chan kissing"

Sakura-*crying* "I thought Sasuke-kun would only kiss me, and not that idiot"

Author- *scratches back of head* "well maybe you're not mean for Sasuke-kun"

Sakura- *eyes glitter* "really then who's meant for me"

Author-"… Kakashi-sensei"

*Sakura falls back and lies unconscious on the floor*

*Author looks at Sakura, and just gets up and does the pocky dance while singing the words "*Anata mo watashi mo POCKY!"

Anata mo watashi mo Pocky! - Both you and I Pocky!


	3. Chapter 3

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing with Naruto?" Sakura asks

"Sakura-chan me and Sasuke-"Naruto begins, but Sasuke covers Naruto's mouth with his hand.

"Me and Naruto were about to have sex before you got here," Sasuke calmly says

Naruto peels Sasuke hand off his mouth.

"What!" both Naruto and Sakura say in unison

Naruto laughs, "Sakura-chan, Sasuke was only joking"

"No I wasn't I'm being serious about that matter," Sasuke cups Naruto's chin in his hand

"Um… I think it's probably time for me to leave," Sakura leaves Naruto's apartment

"You stupid teme, why did you go and do that for?" Naruto growls

"Because I wanted her to leave so we could do this"

Sasuke grabs Naruto by the shoulders and kisses him on the lips.

"Oh Sakura"

Sakura looks up.

"Oh Hi Kakashi-sensei"

"Sakura did something happen?"

"Well… when I went to Naruto's apartment I saw him and Sasuke together, I think they are a couple so now that leaves me with no one to like. I'm just going to grow old without a kid and eventually wither away," Sakura sighs

"Well I don't think that's true, I know of one person that's in love with you"

Sakura's eyes sparkle, "Really, who?"

Kakashi grabs Sakura by the shoulders and kisses her.

Author: "again a very short chapter"

Sakura:" Wait author I'm pretty sure Kakashi's in love with Iruka-sensei"

Author: "Why do you say that?"

Sakura: "He went to his apartment in the first chapter"

Author: "That doesn't mean anything who do you think Kakashi-sensei has wet dreams about every night."

Sakura:"…"

Author: "Case closed; I think it's time we go to a commercial break."


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke breaks the kiss. Naruto stares at him confusion in his face.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asks

"It's you... I just don't get you at all. Our whole entire life you always wanted to fight me, but now you kiss me! I just don't get it I'm so confused"

"Naruto, there's nothing confusing about a little kiss, don't you get it I'm in love with you!"

"Sasuke, please just leave I…I need to just think for a while"

Sasuke stares forlornly at Naruto; he moves away from him and leaves the apartment.

Sakura stares at Kakashi, she begins to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Kakashi asks

"I'm laughing because you kissed me with your mask still on"

"Oh"

They both laugh.

"Kakashi-sensei, how long have you felt this way towards me?"

"….. I'd say for a while now"

Sakura smiles at Kakashi –sensei.

**The next day**

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke met up at Ichiraku ramen bar for lunch. Sakura stares at the empty stool besides Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, where's Naruto?"

"I don't know"

A week passes by without anyone hearing anything from Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke meet up at the training field number 3 to spar, waiting for Kakashi to arrive, but knowing that he'll probably be over an hour late.

"Hey you guys!" Naruto runs onto the field

"Naruto, where have you been for the past week?" Sakura asks

"Well, I….uh..."

"Well, well, well look who decided to finally join us after their little vacation time," Kakashi walks up to his team

"Hey Kakashi-sensei"

Kakashi puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder

"Alright Sakura, Sasuke I want you two to go spar, while I talk to Naruto about something"

Sakura and Sasuke move further down the field to begin their sparing session, Sasuke looks back at Naruto and Kakashi feeling a little wary. Kakashi leads Naruto to a clearing in the forest next to the field.

"Naruto do you remember Itachi Uchiha"

Naruto nods remembering his deadly encounter with the elder Uchiha brother.

"Well we have information that he may be coming to Konoha and Tsunade and I agreed that you may be his primary target"

"So what do you want me to do in case he actually does come after me?" Naruto asks

"I suggest that you probably get Sasuke to stay at your apartment for the next couple of weeks until Itachi leaves"

Naruto stares at Sasuke from the clearing watching his form as he spar's his thoughts turn from Sasuke's graceful form to what it would be like if Sasuke hovered over him, touching him, kissing him, making love to him.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouts

Naruto snaps out of his daydream.

"What? Did you say something Kakashi-sensei?"

"I said do you understand the plan for now?"

"Oh, yea of course"

Naruto and Kakashi walk back onto the field. Sasuke and Sakura stop their sparing.

"What… were...You…guy's…talking… about?" Sakura pants

"Oh nothing just a little friendly guy talk. Well everyone I think that's enough for today, Come on Sakura I'll walk you home"

Kakashi and Sakura leave together, leaving Naruto and Sasuke on the field alone. Naruto chuckles," So you think those two are dating?"

Sasuke stares at Naruto," Uh yea I guess"

"Hey Sasuke I have a favor to ask of you"

"What is it?"

"Well I was wondering if you could stay at my apartment with me for the next couple of weeks"

"…why? Is something wrong?"

"…." Naruto stares at Sasuke his eyes pleading with him

"Naruto I need to know why all of a sudden you want me to stay with you"

"… when me and Kakashi-sensei were talking over there he told me that Itachi is coming to Konoha and that your brother may be after me"

Sasuke's eyes turned dark and dangerous brooding over the fact that his eldest brother is after the one person he loves.

_'Wow that boy is really riled up," the kyubi chuckles_

_ 'What the heck do want kyubi?"_

_ "Oh nothing I'm just watching this hilarious drama you have going on"_

"Alright I'll stay with you for a couple of weeks," Sasuke says

"You will, oh that's great, but you should probably stop at your apartment first to get whatever you might need.

Naruto and Sasuke leave the training field together.

Author- Well dear readers This message that I have to give you may cause you to cry and or bleed out of your nose profusely that you wind up going to the hospital, but anyhow the little staff members of my mind have told me that in the next chapter Naruto (and yes sadly Naruto) will get raped by a character that I cannot tell who said character is yet you'll just have to read to find out, but maybe it's Kakashi(no he's too sweet), maybe it's Itachi (…no comment), defiantly Sasuke(I saw how he was looking at Naruto the other day and I swear his eyes were raping Naruto all over)


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke heads over to his apartment grabbing everything he could possibly need for him to stay over at Naruto's. He walks out of his apartment and over to Naruto's, He knocks on Naruto's door.

"Who is it?" Naruto calls

"It's me Usuratonkachi"

Naruto opens the door, "Hey teme," he smirks

Sasuke steps into Naruto's apartment; Naruto closes the door and bolts it. Sasuke stares at the door.

"Naruto I don't think a locked door is enough to stop Itachi"

"Sasuke like I didn't know that already, I locked all the windows and besides you're here so that's all I need to stop itachi from getting to me"

"Naruto…have you thought about what I said, you know when I said I loved you"

"Yea I thought about it"

"So what's your thought?"

"Sasuke I rather not talk about now can we just get started on dinner please?"

Sasuke sighs disappointedly, "Sure"

Sasuke and Naruto walk into the kitchen, Sasuke rummages through the cupboards and the fridge and turns to Naruto.

"How do you live there's barely anything except for a couple of packaged ramen and milk"

"Oh right I was supposed to go to the store today, alright well I'll guess I'll go right now"

"No you stay here I'll go get the food considering that were going to need a lot of it since I'm going to stay here awhile," Sasuke leaves the apartment

Naruto scoops up Sasuke's bags and futon, he walks into his bedroom and dumps Sasuke's things on the bed, he turns around to leave when a hand clamps around his mouth.

"Don't you dare scream," Itachi whispers into Naruto's ear

Naruto shivers.

An annoyed grunt escapes Sasuke's lips the store was packed with people, Sasuke looks around it would take quite a while just for him to get all the groceries besides he wanted to hurry and get back to Naruto, he didn't want to leave him alone for so long, Sasuke taps his foot impatiently.

Itachi throws Naruto onto the floor; a kunai magically appears in his hand he presses the kunai to Naruto's throat.

"Scream and I will kill you"

Itachi rips of Naruto's shirt and pants.

"Stop please!" Naruto cry's out

Itachi presses the kunai harder into Naruto's throat.

"I told you to be quiet," He hisses

Itachi unzips his pants to reveal his erection, Naruto begins to cry, and Itachi grabs Naruto's head by a fistful of his hair, he pry's open Naruto's mouth and shoves his dick into Naruto's mouth, Naruto slightly chokes at the brutal intrusion.

"Suck it," Itachi growls

Naruto sucks on Itachi's dick, tears leak out of the corners of his eyes, Itachi moans, Itachi grabs the back of Naruto's head and forces his dick all the way into his mouth, and Naruto begins to choke heavily, Itachi pulls out and slams back into Naruto's mouth, he does it over and over again, and each time he does a wave of disgustingness flows over Naruto. Itachi grips Naruto's head harder; Itachi cums into Naruto's mouth his seed spilling over Naruto's lips and onto his chin, Naruto shakes with despair. Itachi pulls his still erect dick out of Naruto's mouth, he grins evilly at Naruto.

"Now for the main finale," he says

_'Sasuke where are you?'_

Sasuke taps his foot impatiently waiting behind an incredibly large woman to pay for his groceries. He watches as she puts loads of food and the counter to be checked out, the cashier swipes as much items as he can, but then the register breaks down. Sasuke groans inwardly.

Itachi spreads Naruto's cheeks, he shoves his dick into Naruto's ass, Naruto's eyes widen in shock, and he felt as if he was being torn open. Blood drips out of Naruto's hole, Itachi begins to move, and Naruto screams in pain, Itachi pulls out and keeps thrusting into Naruto, Itachi moans and cums his seed burning Naruto's torn walls as if it was acid. He pulls out and zips up his pants, Naruto lays on the floor crying.

"Well I had a fun time, but I have to say you were better than any other slut I had no wonder Sasuke likes you so much"

Itachi leaves the apartment and Naruto passes out.

Sasuke runs from the supermarket clutching his groceries bags in his hands, he rushes to Naruto's apartment. He stops a couple of feet away spying that the front door is open, he rushes inside.

"Naruto!' he calls out

He spies Naruto's bedroom door slightly ajar, he drops the groceries at the entrance and rushes into Naruto's room, he spots Naruto on the floor naked and bloodied, and he grabs at Naruto and holds him in his arms.

"Naruto," he whispers

Naruto opens his eyes and sees Sasuke, he begins to weep.

"Naruto, did my brother do this to you?"

"Sasuke, please don't look at me I'm dirty"

Sasuke covers Naruto with a blanket and runs out of the apartment to get Tsunade.

I feel so terrible after writing this (that's the price you pay for being an author). Anyways please comment


	6. Chapter 6

Tsunade walks out of Naruto's hospital room and into the waiting area where the rest of team seven is sitting.

"Naruto's condition has stabilized. Sasuke can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sasuke gets up from his seat, and follows Tsunade to the empty staff room. Tsunade locks the door behind them.

"Sasuke, was Naruto raped?"

Sasuke's whole body tenses up.

"What makes you say that?"

"Sasuke I've lived way longer than you or your sensei and trust me I can tell when someone was raped"

Sasuke looks down at the floor, "yea, Naruto was raped by Itachi," he whispers.

Tsunade and Sasuke are silent for a moment.

"Well you can take Naruto home tonight, but Sasuke make sure you're on your guard at all times," Tsunade says

She unlocks the door and leaves.

Naruto and Sasuke walk through the streets of Konoha heading towards Naruto's apartment.

"Sasuke can we head over to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar?"

"What for?"

"Because I'm huuuuuuuungry! And if I don't get something to eat within the next five minutes I'm going to die"

Sasuke smirks," okay we can go get some ramen before we head home"

"Yaay!" Naruto yells loudly; everyone in the street turns to look at him

Naruto runs away quickly from Sasuke heading toward the direction of the Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

Naruto and Sasuke arrive at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Naruto can barely contain his excitement of smelling ramen his mouth already dripping with saliva eager to eat as many bowls of ramen as he can. Naruto pushes apart the flap; he freezes at the entrance of the shop catching a glimpse of the man sitting on a stool, Naruto turns around and bumps into Sasuke. Sasuke stares at Naruto seeing the shimmer of terror in his eyes.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, um… Sasuke can we go home and just eat there instead?" Naruto pleads

"Um… Sure"

Naruto and Sasuke move away from the ramen bar and begin walking home. Naruto shivers remembering the man in the shop; the way he looked at him as if his eyes were piercing his soul, he shivers once more trying to get rid of Itachi Uchiha from his mind.

Naruto and Sasuke sit at the kitchen table. After returning back to Naruto's apartment Sasuke had made a pot of ramen for the both of them. Naruto pats his stomach; sighing in content at his meal. Naruto stares at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I could really kill for some ice cream right now"

"You're joking right, you just had ten bowls of ramen less than thirty minutes ago and you're already asking for ice cream?"

Naruto nods his head.

"Well no"

Sasuke stares at the clock on the wall.

"Any way's its already late so why don't you go get ready for bed"

Naruto gets up out of his seat and walks into the bathroom; he strips himself of his clothing and turns the shower on, and gets in. Naruto wraps his arms around himself shivering despite the heat from the water. Naruto closes his eyes remembering the way Itachi looked at him back at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, his black eyes staring at him, boring into them as if he wanted to kidnap him and rape him all over again. Naruro covers his mouth suddenly felling sick. His turns off the shower, and steps out wrapping a towel around himself. Fog covers the bathroom mirror; Naruto takes his hand and wipes a section of it off, Tears leak out of the corners off his eyes. Itachi's face stares menacingly at him.

"Ahhhhh!" a long piercing scream finds its way past Naruto's lips

Naruto blinks rapidly and collapses on the floor.

Sasuke whips his head up from his book; hearing Naruto's piercing scream. He leaps up out of the kitchen chair and runs toward the bathroom, he burst's through the bathroom door.

"Naruto!" he shouts

He spots Naruto lying on the bathroom floor, he scoops him up in his arms and carry's him into the bedroom, he places Naruto onto is bed, and places a hand on Naruto's cheek.

"Naruto wake up"

Naruto slowly opens his eyes.

"Sasuke… what happened?"

"You fainted"

"Oh…"

A strange silence stretches between them. Sasuke turns around walking away from the bed.

"Wait! Sasuke...please…um…sleep with me…tonight"

Sasuke turns around and stares at Naruto, bewilderment and curiosity in his eyes.

"Naruto… are you sure about this?"

"Yes I'm positive that I want to sleep with you tonight"

Sasuke caresses Naruto's cheek, "Naruto," he softly whispers. He lightly presses his lips against Naruto's, pressing his every want and need into it. He licks Naruto's lips, Naruto gasps softly, and opening his mouth ever so slightly, Sasuke sticks his tongue into Naruto's mouth feeling every part of his moist cavern. Sasuke pushes Naruto back onto the bed, deftly placing his right knee between Naruto's legs. They break the kiss, gasping for air.

Sasuke looks at Naruto lust shimmering in both their eyes.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispers, "You're so…beautiful"

Naruto's eyes glint with lust, he stares into Sasuke's eyes, he pulls at Sasuke shirt, ripping it off his body.

Sasuke chuckles, "well looks like someone is extremely horny"

Naruto emits a low growl from his throat; he begins to tug at Sasuke's pants. Sasuke takes the hint and takes off his pants and boxers. Naruto wraps an arm around Sasuke's neck pulling his face closer to his, Naruto places a chaste kiss on Sasuke's lips. Naruto places his lips against Sasuke's ear.

"Sasuke…touch me," Naruto whispers into his ear

Sasuke rubs his hand across Naruto's chest; Sasuke bends down his head and suckles at Naruto's nipple using his hand to lightly tease the other one, Naruto's breaths become faster and heavier.

"Sasuke... more, please touch me more," Naruto cry's out

Sasuke lifts his head, and smiles at Naruto. Naruto freezes a memory comes back to him.

'_Itachi straddling a crying Naruto beneath him, a cold hand reaches up to touch his nipples.'_

Sasuke kisses at the perky buds on Naruto's chest.

'_Itachi licks at Naruto's nipples, "My, my, what little perky buds we have here," Itachi says.'_

Sasuke prods a finger at Naruto's tight hole.

_'Itachi circles a finger around Naruto's hole.'_

Sasuke places himself at Naruto's entrance, "okay Naruto get ready," Sasuke says.

_Itachi places himself at Naruto's entrance," okay Naruto get ready," he chuckles_

Sasuke places the tip in; Naruto leaps up and pushes Sasuke away from him, Sasuke falls off the bed and lands on the floor.

"Don't touch me Itachi," Naruto screeches

Sasuke gets up, "Naruto," he whispers

Naruto lies on the bed crying and shivering, "please don't touch me, please don't touch me," he whispers.

Wow this chapter was really intense. I'm so sorry it's taken me months to upload the new chapter of heat, but please look out for the new chapters any and upcoming stories I may upload in the future.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke paces around the hospital waiting room. Kakashi, Sakura, and Iruka all remained seated on one of the couches; all of them occasionally take a nervous glance at him.

"Sasuke why are we at the hospital?" Sakura asks

Sasuke takes a shuddering breath, "I can't tell you"

Sakura gets off of the couch, and places a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Sasuke please"

Sasuke whirls around, "I said I can't tell you" he shouts

The staff stops, taking a quizzical glance at the scene before them.

Sakura wait's for Sasuke to gain his composure back.

"Sasuke we want to know what we're doing at the hospital"

Sasuke takes some deep breathes, "We're here at the hospital because Tsunade's conducting a psychological exam on him"

"Why?" Sakura presses

"Because Naruto had a mental breakdown"

Iruka stands up, "that's unlike Naruto to just breakdown like that, I remember day's he was psychologically pushed to the limit, but he never broke. So Sasuke how did Naruto break?"

Sasuke stares at him, "It's when me and him were having sex…he started to have flashbacks of the night Itachi raped him"

A strangled cry escapes from Iruka, "why didn't you tell any of us that Itachi had raped him"

Before Sasuke can reply Tsunade walks into the room.

"You guys can go see him now," Tsunade announces

Everyone walks down the hall, Tsunade stops Sasuke.

"Except for you Sasuke we need to talk"

Tsunade leads Sasuke into the hospitals meeting room, she stares at him.

"Sasuke that was a dumb move that you pulled. I don't care that Naruto's still in heat and everything, but really having sex with someone that was raped less than 2 days ago! That's ridiculous"

Sasuke stares sheepishly at Tsunade, "I'm sorry"

Tsunade lets out a sigh, "let me tell you something Uchiha I don't want you and Naruto to have sex until you're sure he's ready psychologically from now on until then I want you to pamper him. You get that?"

Sasuke nods.

"Good now you can go visit him, but I'm not going to discharge him until the next three day's"

Sasuke leaves the meeting room.

**Three days later**

Sasuke unlocks the apartment door, and enters, Naruto walking in behind him. Sasuke juggles the flowers and presents the nurses had given Naruto onto the Kitchen table.

"Sasuke I said I could have helped you carry them"

"And I said it was fine"

Sasuke presses a kiss on Naruto's cheek.

"Just go relax while I whip up something special for us"

Naruto stares at Sasuke, and flashes him a smile, "okay" he leaves the kitchen.

**An hour later**

Naruto was resting on the bed after eating the hot pot Sasuke had made. Sasuke caresses Naruto's face staring longingly at his body, he kisses Naruto on the forehead.

"Good night Naruto," he whispers.

He gets up from the bed, turns off the light, and closes the bedroom door behind him. Sasuke walks back into the kitchen; he freezes in his tracks.

"What are you doing here Itachi?" Sasuke growls.

Itachi chuckles, "What I can't just stop by and have a chat with my little baby brother."

Sasuke glares at him. "No you can't especially not after what you did to Naruto"

Itachi smirks, "It's not my fault I raped him his face was begging for it and his slutty body was so…teasing"

Sasuke ball his hands into a fist. "Get out right now Itachi or else."

"Or else what Sasuke?"

"Or else you'll be finding yourself in your own pool of blood."

Itachi stares at Sasuke, forms some hand seals, and poofs out of the house. Sasuke takes a deep breathe, and walks back to Naruto's room; he sleeps under the sheets and tightly holds Naruto to his chest, and falls into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: The End

Sunshine flows through the window. Sasuke stirs in his sleep, he opens his eyes slowly. He tries to move, but a heavy weight on his chest stops him. Sasuke lifts his head up off of the bed and looks down at his chest. Naruto lies on his chest, Sasuke lightly shakes Naruto awake.

"Naruto, Naruto come on get up," Sasuke says.

Naruto gets off of Sasuke's chest, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He smiles brightly at Sasuke.

"Morning Sasuke"

"Morning Naruto"

Sasuke moves closer to Naruto to give him a good morning kiss, but remembers the promise he made with Tsunade. Sasuke gets up off the bed and goes into the bathroom. Naruto stretches, cracking his back a little.

"Sasuke I'm going to go make some Ramen for breakfast. You want any?" Naruto calls out

Sasuke walks out of the bathroom, his face dripping with water.

"No dobe Ramen doesn't count as breakfast. Just get a bowl of cereal."

Naruto pouts, "I'm still getting Ramen."

Naruto and Sasuke walk to the training field.

"Hey Naruto, hey Sasuke." Kakashi- Sensei walks up to them Sakura a couple of inches behind him.

"Naruto you shouldn't be up and about like that especially since you just got out of the hospital you need to rest." Sakura says

Naruto rubs the back off his head, "Oh come on Sakura I can't be cooped up in my apartment all day."

"What are you guys doing together?" Sasuke asks

Sakura and Kakashi blush. "We were doing nothing we were just…." Kakashi looks at Sakura. "Going to go train." He finishes.

"Yah we were just going to go train." Sakura repeats

Sasuke stares at them not buying their explanation.

"Hey do you guys mind if we come and train with you?" Naruto asks

"Um… I don't think it would be a problem, right Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura elbows Kakashi in the ribs.

Kakashi rubs his bruised ribs. "No it wouldn't be a problem"

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto walk to the training field. All of them spare for over an hour. Naruto lies on the ground his clothes soaked with sweat, Sasuke sits down beside him.

"Hey you guys up for some barbecue?" Sakura asks

Naruto sits up quickly shouting, "Hell yes!"

All four of them walk to the Barbecue Hut, and wait for a server to seat them. They get seated in a booth in the back of the restaurant.

"God it's so crowded in here," Sakura looks around the restaurant.

"Yea it is," Kakasi says. His eyes fixated on a table a couple of feet from theirs, he study's the two occupants of the table. Both of them were wearing Akatsuki robes.

A waiter walks up to their table, "What would you all like tonight."

Naruto studies the menu carefully, "I'll take the barbecue ramen."

"I'll have the barbecued stir-fry," Sakura says

"I'll have the barbecued squid," Sasuke says

"And I'll take the barbecued strips," Kakashi says

They chat for a bit until their food finally arrives.

Sakura looks at Kakashi- sensei. "Kakashi- sensei is something wrong you've been staring down something ever since we got here."

Kakashi chuckles, "It's nothing Sakura I'm just staring down some _bugs_ I see."

Sasuke looks up from his plate, catching on to Kakashi's words. He looks across the room and spy's two men in Akatsuki robes. Sasuke catches Kakashi's eyes and gives him a do not worry about it look. They finish their food and pay the bill.

"Sasuke I'm going to go take Sakura home," Kakashi says

"Alright, bye." Sasuke and Naruto wave them goodbye

Sasuke and Naruto walk back to their apartment, they enter the apartment and Sasuke closes the door behind them. Naruto leans against the wall his breath coming out in short pants.

Alarmed Sasuke quickly walks over to Naruto.

"Naruto are you okay?"

"I feel hot"

Sasuke feels Naruto's forehead.

"You're burning up Naruto"

Sasuke take's Naruto into his bedroom and lay's him down on the bed. He returns a couple of minutes later with a glass of water. Naruto takes the glass from his hand and quickly gulps it down.

"Naruto I'm going to quickly run to the store so I can go get some medicine. Do you think you're going to be alright by yourself?" Sasuke asks

Naruto waves him away, "Yea I'll be fine"

Sasuke leaves the apartment. Naruto rests on his bed for a bit, and sits up to go get another glass of water.

"It's very unwise for someone who's in heat to be moving around so much"

Naruto turns his head to see Itachi and Kisame standing at the foot of the bed.

"What are you guy's doing here?" Naruto tries to stand up, but falls to the ground

Itachi grabs him by the arm, and whispers in his ear, "we're here to have some fun."

Naruto stares at him in horror. He opens his mouth to scream, but Itachi forcefully kisses him. Itachi pushes Naruto onto the bed and quickly jumps away. Three Kunai's imbed themselves in the wall were Itachi's head had been moments ago.

Sasuke and Kakashi enter the bedroom Kunai's drawn.

"Naruto are you alright?" Kakashi asks

Naruto nods. Sasuke steps closer to Itachi.

"Kakashi I'm I allowed to kill someone who's trespassing?" Sasuke asks

"Yep"

Sasuke throws his Kunai at Itachi. Itachi dodges it. Four Anbu burst into the room.

"Itachi and Kisame stop right there." The lead anbu officer says

"Well Kisame it looks like it's getting a little crowded in here I believe we should go." Itachi stares at Sasuke. "Don't worry little brother I won't be chasing after your little boyfriend any longer. He's gotten quite boring to play with"

Itachi and Kisame disappear.

**A month later**

Sasuke and Naruto sit in Tsunade's office. Tsunade faces them in her chair.

"Sasuke, Naruto it looks like Itachi is really done bothering you two."

"Well that's good to know," Sasuke smirks, and squeezes Naruto's hand in his.

Tsunade stares at them, "well you two are free to go."

Sasuke and Naruto leave the office.

"Sasuke come on are you done bathing yet!" Naruto calls out

"Alright dobe I'm done," Sasuke steps out of the bathroom wearing nothing, but a towel draped around his hips.

Sasuke walks over to the bed, and leans down giving Naruto a long passionate kiss. He rubs Naruto's exposed chest, tugging at Naruto's perked nipples. Sasuke reaches down his hand hovering over Naruto's clothed erection.

"Naruto are you sure you want to do this?" Sasuke stares into his eyes

"Yes I want you to do it."

Sasuke rubs Naruto's erection. Naruto mewl's in pleasure, Naruto reaches up with his hand and pulls Sasuke's towel away from his hips, exposing his erection. Naruto flips Sasuke over trapping him underneath him. Naruto wraps his hand around Sasuke's erection, he licks the tip, sticking his tongue into the little slit at the top of the dick. Sasuke moans. Naruto takes Sasuke dick into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the whole entire thing. Naruto bobs his head up and down, sucking furiously on Sasuke's dick. Sasuke grabs Naruto's hair.

"Naruto I'm gonna-"

Sasuke's body tenses. He explodes in Naruto's mouth, his seed flowing down Naruto's throat. Naruto swallow's and takes Sasuke's still erect dick out of his mouth, Naruto strokes Sasuke's cheek, and places a chaste kiss on his lips; Sasuke pulls Naruto closer to his body. Sasuke kisses Naruto deeply pushing all his emotions into the kiss. Sasuke breaks the kiss, and spreads Naruto's legs. Sasuke tease Naruto's puckering hole, Naruto moans softly, Sasuke sticks a finger in Naruto's hole; Naruto tenses a bit, but is calmed down by Sasuke rubbing his arm. Sasuke fingers Naruto's hole, brushing his finger against Naruto's prostate. Naruto buck's his hips, mewling for more of Sasuke's touch.

"Sasuke please put it inside of me." Naruto pants.

"Put what inside of you?"

Naruto blushes, "Sasuke you know what I'm talking about."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about you're going to have to remind me."

"Sasuke please put you're dick inside of me." Naruto says softly

Sasuke smirks, "I didn't quite catch what you said"

Naruto speaks a little louder, "I said I want you dick inside of me."

"That's better."

Sasuke removes his finger from Naruto's hole and places himself before his entrance, he pushes in slowly not wanting to hurt Naruto. He pushes himself in further until he's fully in. He begins to move, pulling himself in and out and thrusting deeper into Naruto. Naruto gasps the pleasure and ecstasy dragging him under like a wave. He clutches onto Sasuke's arm.

"Sa…su…ke," he moans

He cums all over his and Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke follows shortly after him; they both collapse onto the bed. Naruto gives Sasuke a warm smile and Sasuke smiles back at him.

"Sasuke I love"

"I love you too," He gives Naruto a peck on the lips, "no matter what I'll always protect you."

Author: Yay! I'm finally finished, I'm really sorry I had to make you guys wait. But since I'm now finished with school and can write a lot more. Well I guess this is the end of the story. Please keep on reading lots of my fanic stories!

P.S. if you would like me to write a story between your two fav characters please pm me.

P.S.S if you're bored eat loads of cookies.


End file.
